Closed Darkness
by Lucien206
Summary: When Kizu's mother died he later sees her in a dream entering a large snow covered manor and instantly follow after but what awaits him on the other side? Is it his mother or his eternal doom? R&R please. Fatal frame 1 & 2
1. Prologue

Sup, got a moment? Sure you do, you wouldn't be checking this out if you didn't. So hey, I'm new here and unable to grasp where I'm drifting but bare with me. Er? Yeah, sucky title, I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Oh and thank my older sis for bragging to me about putting this up. Yeah I spend my time writing to no one in particular. Funny, how we share computers...

Harrrr...well anyways, just to get some points out. I don't own Fatal frame and its contents, only my OCs and this story...and well, I'm not sure where this is going so yeah. This story involves only fatal frame 1 and 2 but not 'most' of its characters. And correct me if I'm wrong with anything here, sorry - I don't have the game only 'project zero 3' (wonder why they changed the title?) but I've been studying up about what the two games are mostly about. One more thing, there are some swearing and insults, plus the main character got a real bad attitude. Trust me, I realized this character is so like me and Neku from 'The World Ends With You' ...lol. Also, the time frame is somewhat...changed so bare with it.

Lets get into it shall we?

-- (..) --

**Closed Darkness**

_**Prologue:**_

_I was always told, from when I was young – that when you trip and fall. There were always two kinds of people around you._

_There were ones that would point their fingers and laugh at you…_

_And the ones that would lend you a friendly hand for help…_

_But now, I've known to hate them. I've known to hate both those kind of people for their personalities, for their appearance and for their eyes. Since I was very young, I've been too naïve to have seen the fake smiles and the glances they passed on me, for my appearance, for my wealth – for whom I was on the outer side. Those people were nothing but fakes. But back then…_

_I had been foolish to not see pass the fake smiles and words._

_I had been foolish to not realize that to them, I was just another nothing._

_To be used and presented around like the simple game of pass the parcel._

_Why hadn't I realized it? Why hadn't I taken actions for their crimes? Why was it that I had to stick up to such humans – no…monsters?_

_Back then, I never knew what was right and what was wrong. I followed them like a lost puppy with a hunger for their warmth and fake happiness. In truth, I should have noticed this a long time ago. I should of notice that from the beginning, before they offered their hands of aid, before I choose to accept them as one like me._

_Really now, I had been the darn fool of this all…_

_In this world…where I stand._

_I can't __**trust**__ these people…_

_To me, you are nothing and to you, I am nothing…_

_Let's keep it that way…alright?_

_**End:**_

Yeah, that's not all...I'll be posting very...late. You see we have no net, yes none so I'll have to somehow get my hands on it and upload the chapters so other time. Though for your enjoyment, I managed to finish chapter one...


	2. Chapter One

Here is Chapter one for you all to get a drift of what's it like. Don't worry there will be more but it'll take its time. You see, limited internet resources, busy with school, family problems (apparently about my older brother), etc. Well anyways, enjoy and its in First Person Point Of View so yeah...

Enjoy (..)

**Chapter One:**

Introductions

"You can't be serious?"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on already!"

"I said no, and that's final"

I've told him before many times, there was no chance I was to join his little stupid excuse of a club. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me but I knew that he could not hold such a glare as dark as mine would have been.

"Kizu, they say you're the best one around the place" he assured me sighing, "Mrs. Yuiko told me that your grades are great, your sportsmanship and skills in it are awesome and overall you're an A-rank student in this school. You can help us"

I snorted, "Yeah right, as if"

"Come on! Don't be so cruel, Kizu!" he begged actually falling to his knees.

I smirked. This was actually the first time I had anyone beg to me this much. The last I remembered was when I was in year 4 and I had dumped a year 5's head down the toilet when they were talking bad behind my back. I chuckled, not a nervous one or for guilt but from remembrance of the poor older child's face when he was sent down the toilet bowl. The true face of horror never seizes to amaze me.

"Heh" I snorted and turned on my heels leaving the poor boy to himself.

There was no way in hell I would join them. Never in my life would I let the same thing happen. I won't be the one, the one to be used once again. I've had enough I'll tell you. Enough of everybody and their problems…

What matters to me now, is only me. **ONLY**me and no one else.

But anyways…

My name is Kizu Bokyaku but to everyone in my grade refers to call me _The Cold One._ Like, what the hell? But anyways, I don't really give a damn as long as they keep it to themselves and I don't have to hear it. Currently, I used to be much more…open then this but that was before a whole lot of shit came and destroyed me…

I rather not speak of it…

I rather not dig into my business so stay the hell away from there…

Other then that, the teachers call me the A-rank student since I have excellent grades and all. I don't see how I came to be such a success and all but I don't really care – as far as I remember, my mother was a pretty smart women. And a hot one too…

She would have had it all if she didn't marry the shit of my father Mr. Bokyaku…

Man, I swear, I'm going to give that old hag what he deserves one day…

_One_ day…

Well, it doesn't matter now. I don't really care about it until I'm in the mood. That reminds me, I may be considered the best A-ranked student about but I'm also the most rebellious rebel about. Honestly, what kind of life had made me into the person I am today? I don't want to get into it…

Let's just keep it clean.

You leave me alone and I won't bother to dunk you into shit…

…

I'm currently in my last years of high school. Yeah, I'm still attending for my future sake. I ain't falling to the life of a scum like my father. I bet his off gambling all his savings again…

Darn fag.

I don't have any friends and that guy back there, his some sort of science club freak and wants me to join it to "help" him. Pffft, as if.

Making my way down the hallway, I noticed that today was just as lively regardless of the cold snow clogging up everything in a land of white. I tucked my hands in my pocket and breathed into my red scarf. Even in the school, it was freezing and it was as cold as hell. Some school this is, cheap more like it. The wallpapers were even coming off, and there were graffiti everywhere. Gangs in the past must have did this because before I came, it was already there. Rubbish was everywhere since this morning's strike and the teachers were outside trying to chill the students into help clean the place up.

If they did that whole assembly crap about detention for everyone to clean the shit up, I'm skipping.

Hearing the school's hall system radio turn on, I winched myself tightly hearing the principal's rasp voice shrilling in the radio.

"_Attention students, all must appoint themselves to the cafeteria this morning before classes. A school assemble will be held about the state of the school" _

Right…

I'm skipping.

Smirking I made my way down the hallway and turned into another fork to see some girls chatting about their lives. Lipsticks, fashion, whatever these girls were talking about, they stopped to smile at me.

_Screw you…_

I ignored them and made my way through another hallway. Turning to the first room which clearly read A-154, I swung open the door and closed it behind me. Ah, the perfect place to get your self away from the crap of school. There were only a handful of students that knew this area and they were either drinkers, smokers, gang mobs or total emos. Trotting to the teacher's art storeroom I pulled out a key.

Heh, it was easy as cake to steal the Master key to every room in the school. I just had to fake myself into seeing the principle and told him some lie that would make him run out of the room then look through his mess. I managed to even score myself a new cell phone which I sold for over 60 bucks. Yeah, so not worth it but I have my ways.

I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. Walking to the end of the small room, I knelt at a small rug and pulled it off to reveal a secret trap door. Heh, this would definitely get me out of cleaning the school's crap.

"Hey"

I blinked and stared over my shoulders to see a male student.

"…."

"Don't need to be like that, I saw you come in here. Had to pick the lock to let myself in though" he smirked stalking up to me. "I'm Katoki Sojurito, you must be The Cold One"

I blinked my eyes and turned to open the trap door. Without looking back, I jumped in and landed on my feet. It wasn't very low or far to reach the bottom but there was a large mattress that the rebel boys used in case they hurt themselves in the jump down. Katoki followed after me when I moved out of the way.

Darn, others must have been caught trying to escape from the teachers…now I'm stuck with this weird idiot here for a while…

"So, whatcha been up to lately?" he asked me staring around the long tunnel.

The room was lit with many candles and lanterns. Chairs and tables were set around. It was like a perfect place to cool your self around. There was even a mini fridge and a TV set with CDs players and a pool table. I heard that this place used to belong to a bunch of skipping year 12s'.

"…" I hated to talk and interact with another one of these people. It just wasn't in me and they learnt to leave me be, knowing that I may beat the shits out of them.

"This is actually my third time being here" he told me as I rolled my eyes and switched on the mini TV. I'm amazed they have electricity in here.

"I also heard from the guys that you don't like to talk to them." He smiled whipping back his long blond dyed fringe. "Is it that you're scared of them? Or you're scared to catch something off them?"

"…" I had nothing to say, with my eyes still glued to the TV.

There was an action flick playing and I didn't give a damn what it was mainly about. It was neither about some hero saving some chick or some guy trying to save the world. Bull shit.

"Haarrrr" he echoed in the room as he sat down opposite of me. "I see, you into action movies?"

"…" I immediately switched it off and shoved away from him regardless of the distant between us already. Man I really have to get myself some sort of ear plunges to block this dude's voice. I hate it whenever they try to get to know me. Just piss off already…

"Shy are we? Wait, you don't seem the type…how about you're afraid of me?"

Rolling my eyes I stood and opened the fridge to pop myself a can of coke. Drinking myself will chill me from losing it on this guy. I don't give a damn if he's new to this skipping classes and stuff, but I really didn't want to be trapped with him. Where were the others?

Seriously.

"Is there more in there? Could you throw me one?" he asked watching me chug it down. Staring at him I opened the fridge again and pulled out another coke can. The second last one…

I smirked inside and turned to the dirty sink. Clicking it open, I drained the coke can of all its contents and then threw the empty can at him. He duck and stared at me bewilder at my actions.

"Yo man, what's the deal? I said give me one" he complained.

I chuckled, its time I said something cool here. "Yeah, I did but you never mention in what state"

He blinked his eyes and became quiet. Just the way I wanted things to be. Drinking the last bit of coke away I chucked it into the small trash bin and stared darkly at the slow ticking watch on my wrist.

Another hour and they should be done cleaning the place up.

Guess I should sleep the whole way until their done. Flopping myself on the couch, I kicked my legs onto the armrest and folded my arms behind my head. The ceiling was the only view I could see and the only noise was the TV that Katoki had recently switch on. Sleep soon over took me and I dreamt of darkness.

--

I overslept.

It was around two hours before Katoki had finally got off his ass and woke me. He shook me like a maniac to wake me up and I glared at him for doing so. We exited the room and checked if there was any class in the art room. None, good thing too.

"So what class do you have now?" he asked me pausing me in my tracks. "I have business studies in district C"

So?

I ignored him and begun to walk regardless of his shouting out to me. Whoever this freak is, his already pissing me off by waking me up like that. Who the hell wakes up people by shaking them like they're dead?

Well, it doesn't matter now, just have to avoid him and there won't be any problems in my life with him ever again.

Upon entering my class, everyone immediately froze and the spotlight was on me. The teacher paused and pulled his glasses further up the brim of his nose before walking towards me.

"Mr. Bokyaku…care to explain your absent for the first period of the class?"

I blinked my eyes lazily at him. Who gives the shits?

"Busy"

"Busy?" he sounded surprise but I knew it was an act. "With what?"

Oh go screw yourself in the corner. Leave me alone for once; I ain't got any time to waste babbling to your nonsense.

"Principal"

"Oh, I see – then you may take a seat but I expect that you would have warned me in the start of the period Mr. Bokyaku"

Screw off…

For the entire time in class, it had been a bore and it made me want to smack myself for even attending school today. Everything they taught me today, I learnt it ages ago. They're just reapplying everything over and over again but changed around only a bit. I skipped the last two classes before school to dig myself at some small café down town. Why would I attend when there was nothing good to do? There was always tomorrow also too and the rest of my stay in that year.

Sighing I stabbed my small shortcake with the fork in one hand and sighed. Maybe, I thought, it was about time I get those ear plunges to block those people out.

I smirked and threw some cash down at the table before stuffing the entire cake piece in my mouth and walking out of the café. Wiping my mouth with my school blazer, I searched around for an electronic shop.

I forgot, I didn't bring that much cash today so I didn't bother looking for an expensive one. Just another one of those cheap good ones would do.

"Hey there boy" coughed the sick shopkeeper, "looking for something good?"

"Yeah" I said half uninterested at the other items about, "A CD player or something"

"Oh, I got just the thing" he coughed snorting up all his snorts. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, I started to rethink of buying anything in here.

He escorted me to the table at the end of the shop which had many kinds of CD players. Each and every one of them was pretty expensive and I clung at the sight of good looking ones worth over the amount I had. Before I could say anything, I blinked my eyes to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be what I was looking for. To my side, in a glass case, it appeared to be an old but good sturdy CD player. I pointed at that one as the shopkeeper followed my gaze.

"Eh? I was going to throw that junk out" he answered seeing the rust and dust covering it. "No one buys it because it's too old fashion"

What the hell? Whatever, it's old so I can get a discount and then just cover it up with my shirt or in my pocket.

"How much is it?"

"Huh? You gonna buy it?" he questioned shocked.

I gave him a look, "if I didn't, I wouldn't ask"

"Oh, but I never thought of the price. I've been dropping it so far that no one would even take it seeing how cheap it is…I know. Why don't you just take it for free?"

What the shits? That's just better. I smirked and agreed to his arrangements. He packed the CD player nicely but froze when he thought of something.

"You'll need Headphones with that" he stated seeing how it would only accept certain headphones. "I know, you pay for the headphones"

Darn it…

He gave me another cheap one yet it looked much more into fashion then the CD player. It was slick and black, with silver lining at some parts. It would do I guess so I paid and walked out but froze when he called out for me.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You might hear some weird sounds and stuff because of it been built back then. But don't worry, it won't be anything bad – it'll go away eventually and I don't do refunds"

I gave him a look. Great, now I can't give it back but oh wells – I didn't pay for it, just the headphones anyways. Stuffing it into my bag and decided to head for work now. Yes, I work – for the sake of my _own_ money. Not my hell of a dad, not some other people. Just for me.

ME.

END:

Yay, this is it...yeah i'll let you wonder and guess what's ahead and going on. Any questions just ask and i'll patch them up for you when I'm back on. Harrrr...


	3. Chapter Two

Whoa…Sorry people but my internet died on me for quite a while. That's why I haven't been uploading these chapters…dang it. Ouch, no review…well that's…discouraging…

Review please so I know there are some people reading this and that I should continue coz…well if no one reads my story – why bother?

**Disclaimers: **I don't own fatal frame and its Characters ONLY my OCs and this story…

**Chapter Two:**

Day-mare

Morning came too soon for me. My father was drunk again last night and I left him to sleep on the floor in the kitchen whilst I shut my door. Seriously, all he does is go out and drink his money away – I offended wonder how was he suppose to eat everyday. Actually, I don't really care now…I think I should buy myself some breakfast instead of making my own. He owns the house and treats me shit yet he never has the courage of letting me leave and live somewhere else. I would if I could but…

He had to bring that damn letter in.

Yeah, I'm tied to him because of a letter my mother wrote to me entitling me to something of hers. Something that my father hid and never told me about but I knew it was something. I had to claim it and to do that, I have to know what it is – that old fag has the letter stashed somewhere. Sue him I would, if I have the money to get a damn lawyer but I don't, besides, I don't care a balls about this crap. All I had to do is somehow find it and understand what my dead mother left me…

Yeah my mother's dead…

She left me when I was very young…

"Fuck this, my head hurts" I heard my father cry from the kitchen.

I blinked my eyes and quickly swung my shoulder bag over my shoulders before grabbing my keys and my stash of money. I aint leaving until I cleaned my room of every money and shit that I need, so he wouldn't come and take whatever he wanted. There was no way I would let him steal my stuff…

Opening the window, I shut it behind me and crept onto the roof. There was a drain pipe at the end of the roof and I had always used it to escape down to the ground, I know its weird to not use the front door but I rather not _help_ my bitch of a father out. Him and his hangovers, there's no way I would let myself be late just taking him and using my money on him. Actually, there's no way I would even talk to that idiot. Feeling my feet touch the ground, I adjusted my bag and started to sneak away. I jumped my neighbour's fence and made a run for it down the road before the old hag peeked out of the window for me or just to see what was going on outside. He usually does that…

Soon when I knew I was out of sight, I hit the road towards the train station. Yeah, I have to take the train to school – too freaken far to walk and I aint got the patience.

I boarded the 7:35 train ride and stood by the door holding one of the provided rails. It would take me at least 15 minutes to get to my spot so I decided to listen to some music while I'm at it. I didn't get the chance to listen to the CD player yesterday so today's the day.

Ahhh…the headphones feel much better blocking out the conversation of people. I don't need to hear their shit and rats about anything. I don't need to know their stupid problems so leave me be into my own world. Leave me be…

Man do I so wish I had a world of my own where no one could bother me.

I just want to be _alone._

Instantly the music boomed into my ears and made me smile. That's better, that's much better. My favourite rock band sung into my ears and made me nodded my head to the music with closed eyes. To a world I can escape to, this was the life. But it wouldn't last too long due to the fact that I sudden heard a screech in the headphones making me winch and open my eyes. The screech kept playing and I over heard someone talking over the static of my music.

"_World away…other…spirits"_

What the…

"_Hurts so muc…come, he…want to se…"_

I blinked and pulled off the headphones but something felt strange when I did. Everything around me…suddenly turned so…dark and cold.

"What the…" I blinked my eyes around me to see that the train had completely stopped moving. The walls were stained with some sort of dark crimson colour and there were crushed windows and cold air pilling in. It was dark outside and it appears that I was in the middle of nowhere. No one was on the train, I felt alone and somehow I figured that this wasn't a dream.

"_You came…I've wai…looking for y…hurts so muc…."_

My CD player was still emitting the strange voice but it was much more static and inaccurate. It was a woman's voice but she was once in a while cut off by the static. I blinked. What the bloody hell was going on here? And what happened to everyone and what kind of sick joke is this? Then I heard something. It sounded like the hiss of the train's door opening somewhere in the other carriages behind me. I twisted around but couldn't see due to the thick darkness. The moon was no help and it was worst to even try and figure out what the hell was going on. Blinking, I tried to turn off my CD player but found that when I clicked it off, the women's voice was still there.

"Wha---"

But before I could curse at it, I heard the door hiss open right behind me. I froze, not sure what to do but I felt some cold air brush along the back of my shirt. Why didn't I wear on my blazer instead of leaving it at home? Slowly turning my head I found that the woman's voice had finally become still. I spun around but saw no one, only the empty carriages which seemed to have no end due to the darkness at the far end. I blinked but froze when I felt heavy breathes along the back of my neck.

"_I've finally…found you…"_

I felt my body shiver but I could not move to the hissing sound of the chilling person. Instantly I felt two icy cold hands grasp my eyes covering my sights and in reaction I pushed the person away running forward. Whatever that person was doing I didn't wanted to know, I ran forward pushing my cold legs to the fullest. I slammed into the door and grunted to try and bang the button to hiss open but it appeared jammed.

"Freaken damn stupid---!"

I banged harder and cursed louder as I struggled to get the doors to open. I couldn't see pass the glass doors because it was entirely covered in some sort of stain yet I did not want to look back or go back to that whatever freak.

"_You can't escape…Yas---"_

"Open up damn it!" I shouted interrupting the person whilst banging my numb hands on the button. I could feel the person approach closer and closer as each time I banged on it. That person…no -- woman was close and before she could do anything to me, like suddenly grab me again – the doors hissed open making me fall forward into the darkness.

-----

"Hey – you okay?"

I blinked my eyes open to see some people had gathered around me. Blinking confused they sighed knowing that I was okay, well to them that is. I sat up and looked around to see that I was still in the train but it wasn't like the one before. It was normal and had nothing wrong except for the normal graffiti of the gangsters had done last week. People soon left me knowing that I was okay and started to talk whilst I blinked and slowly stood up.

"Good to see you're okay"

I turned my head to see an adult smile at me. It made me want to punch his face but I reframed myself from doing so.

"You just past out suddenly and we had no idea if you were sleeping or knocked out. Strange though, you were breathing normally yet it didn't appear as you were sleeping"

What the hell? I ignored him by turning my head away and staring out the window to realize that my stop had come. That took the entire 15 minutes? A bit taken back of what happened I found that I must have been somehow daydreaming that horrible nightmare out of nowhere. Even my CD player was completely shut off but the CD was still inside as I clicked it open to check. The battery was fine. There was nothing wrong with the headphones…

"Was I dreaming?" I said to myself as I begun to walk out of the station.

Whatever that was, it was just too weird to pin point it.

--------

It was around lunch time when I was approached by some giggling girls.

I became annoyed that they came to bother me but before I could ignore them and walk away, they blocked off my road knowing my behaviour. Stupid girls, I aint that predictable all the time…

"Um, excuse me…" asked one girl with one side of her hair clipped back with a red pin. I knew her, she was in my class this morning for English and she only sat about two rows in front of me with her three weird friends. What was her name again…

"I um…wanted…to give --- this" she cried blushing whilst shoving it into my chest. It was a pink letter with my name on it and hers.

Oh yeah, that's right…her name was Natsumi Horinama. She's a B rank student with good grades and a nice personality as many say. She claims to have known me since year 2 but I never really cared. At least she wasn't proclaiming she was my girlfriend like that Yunorika girl…

"P-please read it…read it at home…I—please" and with that she rushed off with a red face.

What the hell? I stared at the letter and was about to toss it when one of the girls grasped it out of my hands and shoved into my bag. Seriously now! What the FUCK?!

"Read it later, okay?!" cried the insane girl as she threw her hair back and ran after her friends.

I blinked my eyes and sighed. I was about to reach into my bag and toss the stupid letter until I heard my name been called out.

"Oy! Kizu! It's me! Katoki!"

Ah damn…

Anything but him…

At that moment I broke into a run down the hallway hearing him call out after me. Hell no would I stop for you, you stalker! Running I also heard the sound of footsteps following behind me and exactly knew that he was chasing me down the halls. Why the bloody hell is he following me?

Freaken crazy no-lives…

**NOTE:** well it looks like the story is progressing very slowly - sorry folks but i'll get to the main storyline soon enough...atm you'll have to bare wit me - girls are kinda...funny nowadays...LOL...yeah well I'm off for now so bye bye

Ps: thank you for you time...xD


	4. Chapter Three

Lol, have I abandoned this story? No, just that no one seems to be reading it (silent readers) or so but still its okay. At least there are some out there bothered to take notice xD thank you all. I'll continue this story regardless but since time is a bit pressed for me---I will try and update soon. Sorry for the wait guys/girls. xD

**Disclaimers: **I don't own fatal frame and its Characters ONLY my OCs and this story…

**Chapter Three:**

Will of love

The day came so fast that I collapse on my bed.

Today was weird…

That bloody no-life Katoki chased me around the place each time I thought he wouldn't appear. I didn't even get to eat properly and I had to actually skip the rest of the day by jumping the back wall of school. I don't know about you, but I feel somewhat afraid to even know what this stalker guy would do when he gets his hands on me…

Shivers were sent down my spine as I covered my head with my pillow. My father wasn't home, I presumed he went out to have his fun at some nightclub or probably went to rape poor school students…

Freaken paedophile.

And he's a freaken 43 year old man…

Damn, I still can't believe I am related to such a man-whore. For my sake, I hope I never see him again once I find that darn letter he hid. That reminds me. I sat up and stared at my bag. In all that time of being chased about, I forgot to throw that stupid girl's letter away.

I withdrew my bag from my study table and searched around for it. When I found it, I stared at the disgusting bright pink colour and stood to toss it into my net trash bin.

Well that was the end of that…

Yawning I sat back down and stared at the ceiling before slowly getting bored of doing nothing for the last couple of minutes. I ran down the stairs and fixed myself some food and once I was done with that, I entered my father's room.

Guess, I could still smell alcohol and booze he brought home. Sighing I begun to look through his stuff. I've did this before, looking through his stuff for that stupid letter he hid all the time. He never seems to show the letter to me but threatens me easily with it. Damn it, if he found out I had a job to make a living for myself, then he could easily steal all my savings up and use it for his own damn cause. He doesn't even care if I starve to death but he knows I somehow get food into me. I think he's starting to catch on…

Freaken bottles…

I toss his dirty clothes away and pulled out most of his draws only to uncover more beers and crap in there. What the hell is this guy thinking? There's a bloody fridge for crying out loud…but then again he probably stuff it full of beer.

Sighing after no success of finding it, I sat back and stared around the room. This room…it was the same room my mother used to tend for, she had flowers on the windowsill which she made me water everyday every time I wanted to. She hung bright lovely purple curtains but now they stink and were stained with a weird green colour. The walls used to be white and clean but now they were dirty and emitted a rotten smell. The bed…it was neat and tidy. She used a lavender scent blanket and pillow yet they smell like beer. Overall this room used to be clean and tidy until my father stunk it up with his flab and shits…

I used to love waking up and running down the stairs to see her, not including the snoring of the stupid father of mine. She…

My mother was the only person I would care for the most…

Back then…I guess I used to smile a lot and become more open but…

"Ah…where's…the—hick—fire?"

I grunted knowing that my father had returned from raping and drinking his life away. Standing up and exiting his room and I spied on him stumbling around the entrance of the front door. He lazily slipped off his shoe, failing to correctly grasp it and stumped his huge weight down the hallway. I hid in the closet and waited till he headed to the kitchen before making my way to my room quietly. He doesn't even care if I was home or anything, he just wants me there to feed off the money that the Centerlink gives us.

Sighing I locked my room and sat on my bed.

The moon shone into my room by the window blinds while I scratched my head. There wasn't much in my life. I remember I used to live fine until my mother died…

I didn't know how to act when she kil…

I fell onto my bed and rolled to my self staring at the wall. What was I to do? A boy…trapped in a hell of a life. Having to have to make money for himself and hide away from his father plus imprisoned here like a criminal. Life was just boring and I didn't want it anymore…

I don't want to feel the pain anymore…

I don't want to see my stupid father's greedy face anymore…

I don't want to hear anymore of his stupid self…

I just…I just want to live somewhere…anywhere far away…

I want to live in a different world…

A world _only_ for me…

------

I didn't catch the train anymore.

Instead, I stole a person's bicycle and rode it to school. The loser didn't chain it to the damn pole and I didn't want to go back to the train due to that last incident. I thought walking would kill my legs so I just suddenly stole it.

Heh, that'll teach him to remember to chain it next time…then again this bike might be stolen by someone else too. I better get myself a chain…

I parked the bike at some alley and hid it under some bags of sticks or something. I'll steal a bike chain later on and use it once I'm done. Hitting the road, I walked to school only to see that there were some police about. What the…

I froze thinking I might have done something wrong. Let's see…nope I don't recall taking or selling drugs…never drove a car in my life. Yeah, yeah I know I'm old enough but I can't afford to buy a car let alone drive one. Hm…I guess I can't be arrested for nothing. Walking, I somehow realized that they weren't here for me. Instead, they raced into the school like scared chickens.

I froze when I saw that the girl's toilet had been surrounded by many students. I didn't bother walking over to check what was going on regardless of the police about. I would have walked away until that stupid stalking no-life Katoki grasped my shoulders.

"What the---"

"Did you hear?" he interrupted seriously, "they said someone killed themself in the girl's toilet"

"So? What does---"

He interrupted again, "I heard that it was Natsumi Horinama from our grade!"

I blinked a bit surprised to know that it was her but…

"So? What about—"

"—I heard she went out last night without her parents knowing and into the school somehow even though it was locked. Then she took some rope and then hung herself after cutting her skin with a knife…"

"What---"

"And now every girl is scared to even go near the toilets. But, there's reporters and detectives going around for clues of why she suicide herself!"

I removed Katoki from my shoulders and glared at him annoyed. So what? Like I care she killed herself, like I care that she would committed suicide. I don't care about anybody.

Never have, never will…

"I don't want to hear about it" I told him before he could talk. "So go away"

And with that I left him.

**-------**

When I came home, my father was still out of sight.

Regardless I felt at ease knowing he wasn't around. Today was just another annoying day. I was forced to attend an assembly because of Katoki who said that we had to respect the dead or something and I was bored shit out of my mind of listening to the stupid principal. Darn, I should have made a run for it…

And then everyone in class was talking about it that I had to sleep my way…

I couldn't sleep so instead I listened to some music with my CD player. I was glad it didn't do that strange daydream again. Lucky me…yay…note the sarcastic tone…

And now that I was home, I heard the door bell ring. Annoyed I opened the door to see a man in his 20s with a notebook and pen in hand.

"Hello there Mr. Bokyaku. You are Kizu right?"

I blinked bored at him, "yeah?"

"I'm a reporter – Ushiga Korutawa and I have a few questions to ask about Natsumi"

"Okay…" I said unsure.

"I was told, by some of Natsumi's friends that she had a crush on you – they said that she gave you a letter. What was inside it?"

I blinked, "I threw it away before I could open it"

In truth I think it's still there in the trash bin of mine. But I can't be bothered to go and open it for him. Like I give a shits about what he wants, this aint his house.

"Oh, so does that mean you have…rejected her…?"

"I hardly know her" I stated as a matter of fact.

The reporter became silent and nodded his head. He smiled and said his goodbyes as I glared at him for wasting my time. Sighing I went back up to my room and stopped to look down at the letter.

Picking it up and opening it I read its contents…

What the FUCK is this?!

_To Kizu Bokyaku…_

_This is a letter for you…I don't know how to express my feelings for you but I know that I feel everything right for you. In truth, I had always had a crush on you since year 2. You were so cute, so hot and nice, after your mother passed away, I realized that you had become…different. I understand you, I truly do…_

_So in this letter I want to say that I want to be by your side forever and ever. I want you to open up to me but I'm scared, with your new attitude towards people – you scare me sometimes…really much that I'm afraid to lose any hope of you feeling the same way to me like I do to you. Kizu, I understand your life is not as good as anybody's but so was mine. My father hits me along with my mother and it is because of my aggressive father that he makes my mother depress. He kicked me out of my house yesterday…_

_And I was too depressed to think of anything but I have a feeling…It was for the best…_

_I can't live in this world like the way you humans do. So the only thing I could do…I want to be beside you forever…_

_I love you so much Kizu that it scares me to do this but I have to…in order to be beside you forever…_

_That woman…in my dreams, I am haunted by her but she told me – she told me that I can have you join me if I join her…I will go because I know that deep down you feel the same way for me and that it's the right thing to do…_

_It is…and…_

_Kizu…I love you…I hope you join me very soon so we can live forever. I know it's a foolish and stupid thing to think but I know that _woman_ will help me have you for myself. Let's live together, in another world…_

_I know this is weird but I guess you can call this my Will of love to you…_

_I'm waiting…_

_Natsumi Horinama_

I blinked my eyes and threw the paper to the ground. Shock, I shivered at the words written. So…it was half my fault and her father's that she ended up killing herself. If it wasn't hard enough, why do these people do this? She is an insane girl…

Seriously? THE FUCK?!

Man, I'm too freaked out to even say anything…

Shock I ripped the love letter up and threw it into a plastic bag then stormed outside and threw it into the large garbage bin. Walking back to my room, I locked the door and windows and lay in bed. For some reason…

I really was longing for my mother…

What an insane girl…

Yet…I'm more scared of her coming to haunt me then I am shock…what was she talking about? Some woman is going to help her bring me to join her? Does that mean that I'm going to be…

Killed?

AH FREAKEN, DAMN, STUPID SHIT STICKS…

I didn't want a world like that…

SERIOUSLY, HELL NO!

…

… ..

Crap…

* * *

So ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And please Review for me x3 or just let me know that you're out there reading this coz…well…yeah…LOL no words could describe what I'm getting at.


	5. Chapter Four

Gary Stu? LOL I presume that's like a Mary Stu, but the names for it are kinda interesting....LOL Ali you, I only have one story.....anyways, fine enough I'm getting support x3 and well....I guess I'll upload....haha, yeah I'm trying my best to not make any grammers and stuff...sorry anyways enjoy~~

Oh and I like to thank Kazeno (Kazenou?) for the review - it was interesting to know that u enjoyed Katoki; his my sis's favourite too!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own fatal frame and its Characters ONLY my OCs and this story…

**Chapter Four:**

After pains

It was snowing.

I had somehow woken up to see that I was half buried in the thick cold snow. The wind blew and slapped my face as I stood to dust the thick wet snow off. Blinking around, I saw that everything was enveloped in a thick mist and trying to stare in the distant was useless. Well, forgetting that, I took my first step into the snow and found it was much deeper then I expected.

I fell in and cursed when I did.

…

When I regained my balance, I noticed that the mist ahead had revealed a large mansion like house to me. It was huge, big and old like one of those really old temples used in the countryside. The wind blew harder making me winch at the sudden rush.

Running forward I paused at the large gates and started to think.

Wait, why would I enter this place for?

"_Kizu-Chan, come inside"_

My head snapped up. Thinking, I remembered that voice very clearly.

"Mother?"

And to that, I burst through the doors…

-------

I laughed.

Laughed at the stupid dream I dreamt about. As soon as I entered, I had awoken to see myself home, in my bed with the sweat sticking to me. I had to admit, it wasn't a nightmare for me but the bed sheets were steaming me like I was a wrapped bun. Sliding out of the sticky bed, I rushed a hand through my messy hair and checked the time.

7:14 am…

I snorted and stood to dress myself. It would take me ages to get to school if I didn't leave now.

When I was done, with brushing my teeth and so, I fixed my blazer and wrapped my neck with my mother's knitted red scarf she had done for me before she left this world. It was my favourite thing, the only thing I had left to remember her and I always wore it regardless of the weather. I had to admit; sometimes it was just too hot to wear it so I kept it hidden in my shoulder bag.

"Ugh, freaken can of beans. Open the FUCK up!"

I heard my father grumbled as it was followed with a few bangs from some cans. He must have bought some baked beans can to start his greedy day. Sighing, I grabbed all I needed and took the window again.

When I was on the ground, I grabbed the bike chained to the pole I stole. Smiling I remembered the reaction when a guy found that his bike chain was missing. Hah, that was so easy to pick with some simple pins and so, I laughed at how stupid they thought the chain could do to someone like me. Maybe I would grow up to be a thief or something some day…

The thought was drained out of me when I heard my father's stomping coming my way. He must have heard me exited and is seeking me out again. I shoved the bike chain in my bag and rode the bike down the street as fast as I could.

While riding my _new_ bike, I pulled to a stop at a bread shop to get some breakfast. It was still early so the shopkeeper was just finishing opening the shop up entirely when I came in.

"Oh! Good morning Kizu" cried the jolly man who came to the counter to serve me. I took a quick scan of the freshly baked breads and pointed at one of them. "Very well! That'll be 6 dollars. Anything else to go with that?"

I shook my head and paid, leaving the bread shop to head for school. Chaining the bike and chugging down the last bit of bread, I wiped my mouth with my blazer sleeve and dusted myself before entering its boundaries.

School was going to be another boring day again…

A waste I tell you. The police and mess in the toilet had already been cleaned, but the conversations of people kept ringing in my ear. Sighing deeply in annoyance, I walked to a patch of isolated grass by a tree and sat on the snow. Swinging my bag I pulled out my CD player and shoved on my headphones to block out the chattering.

Only the sound of the mighty music boomed in my ear and it made me smirk.

But, quickly as it came, my smirk was wiped off when I realized I heard a sudden static and familiar voice piece my ears.

_"Yas…su…come back…I've wai…looking for y…hurt so muc…."_

I blinked and sat up to see everyone in the school had suddenly disappeared and it was dark as night. It was just like in the train, everything was dark and enveloped in a dark mist with dark stains and a rotten smell about.

"What…" I stumbled to talk seeing that this had come back.

The static and voice in my headphones was still playing, like a recording player – it rang over and over the longer I stayed sitting. The eerie feeling of being watched crept over me when I finally stood to look around. The gates were sealed shut and broken with what appeared to be a mass of cars and destruction blocking the way of pushing it open. The walls, lined with over grown trees and sudden spring of fence about, it was as if I had been imprisoned in my own school. Or what was left of it…

Looking towards my school building, I saw how badly run-down it looked. It looked awful and yet something wasn't right. I wondered, what the hell was going on with everything and why was this happening but no answer was returned to me.

_"You have come…"_

I blinked, suddenly hearing the icy chilling voice of the woman that followed me in the train before. She sounded like she was close behind me and I could never forget her voice, it was just too damn freaky and…

_"I've been---"_

"HELL NO! Not you again!" I shouted making a run for it towards the school.

I guess my only way of escape was to make a run for it until this was over. I didn't know what happen before to get me back to earth, but I knew that if I get caught by her – something bad was to happen.

And I took the chance of losing her in my school. There were many hallways and such and if she was to try and kill me, then I had to take action and save myself.

Running, I burst through the doors to see that someone was in front of me making me crash into that person. I fell through the person and it was abnormally cold and odd. When I hit the ground, I stared up to see that a woman with long hair staring down at me with blood dripping from her body. She knelt to me and grabbed my face…no, where my eyes were.

And tightened her grip making me cry out at the sudden pain.

_"Forever stay…Yas---"_

But the pain was so intense that I screamed out before she could finish her sentence. Darkness soon over took me and the last thing I remember was the piecing pain and the feel of cold blood trickling down from my eyes…

I probably died there…

--------

"Oh you're awake!"

Blinking my eyes open, the first thing I saw was Katoki's grinning face and my first reaction was not with my expression but with my arm. I swung it at him and felt the feel of flesh connecting with it as he stumbled back holding his nose.

"Ow-ouch! What was that for?!" he cried checking if there was any blood from my blow.

I sat up and magically felt no pain but the memories were enough to make me winch. Katoki blinked and came my way regaining from my punch to his face, he smiled and sat down in a seat beside me. It appears that I have been transported to the nurse office and was taken to a bed. Without realizing it, I reached to touch my face to see if there was anything wrong. I could still see and there was no pain but I knew that there must have been before I woke up.

"You feel okay? I found you and went to say my mornings but you never woke up. You were breathing just fine but it didn't look like you were sleeping and your CD player was off so I thought it might have fired and shock you to unconsciousness or something"

I blinked slowly at him without a word.

Sitting up, I walked out of the room with my bag ignoring the calling boy again. It seemed like class had started already but I didn't care much. I took the opportunity to hang out in the toilets then go back to class until recess was to come. When it did, I stood the roof top staring out at the view with a small smile.

I used to enjoy the blow of the wind brushing my face when I was a child with my mother still around…

"It's nice here"

I flinched slightly feeling the silence breaking underneath my stare. Twisting to my side, it was another normal female student who looked around my year. Her two long wavy pigtails blew lightly in the wind as she removed some fringe away from her large warm eyes. She smiled at me gracefully and I turned away.

"Sorry about that, but I'm new here" she said extending her hand out for a shake.

I glanced at her with the corner of my eye then shifted away from her hand leaving her to take it back a little sad. Fiddling with her hands she smiled once again and turned to view the scenery happily.

"My name is Amane Mamoto, what's yours?"

"…"

I gave her a look and turned away. Like I'll tell her, she's just going to be another annoying girl running around blushing and giggling around me like some invincible bubble. Glaring at the birds landing on a telephone pole, I moved to get going. Next period was science and it was going to be a bore. So, skipping it would be the best thing to do.

"Ah!"

But to her sudden cry, I kept going until I felt a sudden hand touch me. In that instant flash, at that moment, when she touched me with her gentle delicate fingertips…

I saw many gruesome images blurred into my mind. Screams of life been drained away from people, fire set everywhere, a town filled with utter silence, an eerie cold laughter filling the air and a large mansion like temple with the doors wide open revealing darkness, I became freaked out. Somehow, I felt cold and somehow I knew that this wasn't right…

Then…

Everything soon went blood red…

* * *

Yays...another chapter gone by and just to let you know, this Amane in this story isnt connected to the Fatal Frame 3 (Project Zero or so, I don't see why they changed the name...Project Zero doesnt make any sense to me...eh) its because I couldnt think of a better name and Amane is one of my friends who left my school last year so I dedicated her name into it xD _Missing you Amane_~~ (In a friend's way only xD)

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

Heres to the reviews~

**Disclaimers: **I don't own fatal frame and its Characters ONLY my OCs and this story…

**Chapter Five:**

Snow fight

Realization slapped me in the face.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head as the images faded away from me briskly. Pulling away from the girl's touch, I glared back at her confused expression then trampled away. What the heck was that? I wondered if I still must be tired from this morning's events. It was certainly weird and somehow I didn't want to find out what it was or why does it appear to me.

What ever that was, I remembered that my mother was calling from within the building but I wondered if I could trust such a rusted old place…

I wonder what the heck she was doing in such a place anyway and why?

Why, I thought, why?

--------

It was recess when I decided to even ditch that and hang out in the rebel's secret hide-away which was where I go to ditch classes. There were other people there and I was glad Katoki wasn't around. He must be looking for me but I don't care. Sitting back on a crate box, I watched the TV with no interest whatsoever. It just came to the news report of that Natsumi Horinama's death. I shivered, remembering her letter and hoped that it was miles away from me.

Sitting back and enjoying my peace, I was distracted by the large amount of noise spring about and around me. Grunting, I sat up and stared at the mass of freaks. I'm amazed no one could hear us down here…

"Oy, you spilt my milk!"

"What?"

"You spilt my milk, dude!"

"The fuck? Who the hell here drinks milk?!"

"I do, who else?"

"Well, you're a total freak!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Shut it!"

"Make me, dude!"

I blinked my eyes bored to see two guys arguing near the sink. They were both class-skippers and one of them had milk spilt on their t-shirt while the other one was holding a cigar. They were both glaring and I decided to just ignore them until they begun to fight with one another and cause such a fuss and mess in the hide-away.

Their fight soon begun to get out of hand and everyone was soon joining in fighting with everyone whilst I moved out of the way most of the time. Other time I had to punch or kick someone out of the way in order to have enough room to move.

I guess I kind of made a dude angry enough to turn around and kick me in the stomach for punching him in the head. I stumbled but held my ground and reacted back in punching him across the cheek. He flew and knocked into another fighting boy and soon they both ganged up on me. I took this chance to grab the nearest object in hand and throw it at one of their faces. It hit and made the dude fall back onto another guy.

Is it just me or do they just keep adding on?

Taking the chance again, I shoved someone back to knock them over and dashed towards the ladder. I was quick on my toes to reach the top and shut it close, and then made a dash out of the room. If you're calling me a chicken, I'll gladly make you reconsider.

My cause is, is that it was just too small to move around and there is no way I would fight in such a useless affair.

So for the whole entire day, I decided to ditch classes and hang up on the roof top when the bell rang for everyone to get the hell home. I sat up from where I was lying and moved to head down the long quiet steps when the door flew open revealing the three guys that I had attacked before. They smirked finally able to find me whilst I took steps back to make sure they didn't grasp me so easily.

If it's a fight they want, I'll gladly accept.

"Found you, punk" smirked a dyed blond head with spiked hair.

"We're been looking for you" an emo looking one added.

"You screwed my face!" the last of the three cried who had red streaks in his long shoulder length hair.

I blinked calmly, so what?

"You're gonna die, bitch" the leader cried bring out bats and iron pipes as they swung it around happy.

I guess they were kind of disappointed by my still unchanged expression so they came at me ready to swing. Oh come on! When I was young, I had taken Tai Kwon Do, martial arts and Tai Chi lessons because of my mother who suggested men should grow up to be a hunk. Er…I didn't mind her weird imagination but I did mind the fact that she would even allowed me to fight with other people…

I chuckled and defended myself.

If you know exactly how to block an iron bat or pipe with the right force and angle, then you were sure to reduce any physical damage to you. Meaning, you can block the attack without it hurting you that much, and I learnt that from my crazed Martial arts' Sensei. Blocking the iron pipe first, I kicked him back and twisted my body to spin kick the coming blond wielding the bat. The emo one came at me with a pocket knife and I grasped his wrist then twisted it out of his hands. With him still in my grip, I spun him around and kicked him to the ground so that his arm was twisted behind his back and he was kneeling with my shoe plastered on his back. The other two scrambled to their feet and exchanged glances.

"You want some more?" I asked grinding the emo boy down to the ground more with my leg. I heard him grunt and mumbled that I was a show off but I paid no mind to him.

The snow soon came down and by now, everyone would have left the school. I shivered because of the cold and decided to get this over and done with so I could get home. But apparently, my visions begun to blur and my head became dizzy. I titled my head, trying to figure out what was wrong until I felt a solid cold object knock my head and caused me to fall backwards.

I didn't make a sound…

I never did, never cried out before, never asked for help, never will…

I hit the ground and tasted the sensation of the cold snow. It was tasteless but I shivered and spat it out as I sat up holding where the new bump was. It was huge…wet too and I realized it was blood but my visions didn't permitted me to see straight.

I received another attack to the neck and skid across the floor to the other side of the fence. Slamming my back, I held in the stinging pain and turned my head to see three shadows shading me. I could tell they were smirking and had murder on their minds.

I couldn't move, my back was stinging and my head pains wasn't going to help and even if I tried to fight, the thought of winning was at a low end due to my blurry visions. Must be from not sleeping properly again.

I saw them, raised their weapons high enough to knock me out but a sudden voice struck the air breaking the silence and the situation.

"No, please – stop!"

I blinked and turned my head, feeling the blood trickling down to my shoulders now, I guess I passed out before I could try and see who had broke the atmosphere.

* * *

Huh....short chapter.....dang, I'll try and write more then....well I'm off---thanks for reading and remember to review! I have no idea why I wrote two dudes fighting over spilt milk...I just needed a fight to start so Kizu could see a certain someone...uhuh uhuh


End file.
